27 Years
by scorpioslayer
Summary: One Shot; ShikaxIno They had a long way to go. It took them exactly twenty seven years to finally be where they are now. R


hello everyone! You might have known of me if you read one of my stories; The Diary of Yamanaka Ino, The Life of Nara Shikamaru, Soba ni Iru Kara and the now on going story Cat and Dog.

Anyway, here is a story that I have written a few years ago, I cant really remember when, it had been so long. It was handwritten and kept with all the other stories I have handwritten in my Fanfics file.

I hope you'll enjoy reading this and do review.

And I am sorry if there are many obvious grammar mistakes or typos. I've just decided to type it back yesterday night and was doing it rather hurriedly to. And I have already bothered my beta-reader so much, I felt embarrassed to disturb her again. Hope you'll forgive me.

by the way, thank you to murrmernator for pointing this out. the names of the first Ino-Shika-Chou is a little confusing, and while I know Shikamaru's dad is Shikato, some websites said Inoshi is Inoichi and Choumaru is Chouza(why does this remind me of food? XD) . So I've decided to change it to follow fanfiction dot net characters list. hope that's okay with everyone.

and thank you again murrmernator for poiting out the year and date typo.

Anyway, please enjoy the story.

-

-

_-_

_20 years ago…_

"Congratulations Shikato!" Inoichi laughed happily as he slapped the Shadow User on the shoulder cheerily.

Shikato looked at the blonde shinobi and smiled. "Thanks. At least now the nightmare's over…" he rubbed his forehead. "No more mood swings…" he said, remembering the past nine months of hell he had been through.

"What will you name him?" Inoichi asked as Shikato led the former and his pregnant wife to the hospital room Shikato's wife was in.

"We haven't decided, something with 'Shika' to be sure." Shikato said as he stopped in front of a white door and slid it opened.

Inoichi walked in to the woman sitting on the bed with a white bundle in her arms. "He looks just like you." he said to Shikato.

Shikato's wife smiled at her first born son. Although she was in labor only the day before, she looked energetic and excited holding her own son. "Next will be yours," she said, looking at Inoichi's wife and her bulging stomach.

The latter smiled in return, but after a few seconds her face changed. "I-I think next is now…"

Inoichi's face darkened.

X

"Well, well, what about that!" Inoichi laughed and Shikato joined in. "Both born only a day apart," he shook his head.

"Now the Ino-Shika-Chou have their successors," Inoichi said, looking over his wife's shoulder to see his own bundle of joy.

"I've thought of a name," The Yamanaka man said to his old teammate, nodding to his wife as he looked up to Shikato. "Ino."

Shikato nodded as he carefully took his son in his arms, "And he's Shikamaru, we decided that while you were in labor," he said and bent closer towards Inoshi's wife's bed, and placed his son beside the baby girl.

"Shikamaru, meet Ino."

_15 years ago…_

The first generation of Ino-Shika-Chou watched their children as they sighed in content. "What are the chances of them being in the same team when they grow up?" Inoshi asked.

Shikato shrugged. "But I wouldn't be surprised if it happens, huh, Chouza?"

The Akimichi laughed in return and turned his gaze to watch his son sitting with his new friends, out in the Nara's garden, eating a stick of three dango balls peacefully, minding his own business.

Little Shikamaru was lying beside him, watching the cloud intently while little Ino was on Chouji's other side, her hands moving as quick as she can while she completed her three flowers wreaths.

"Hey look!" the small girl said, showing her two first friends the garlands she had finished. "One for each of us," she grinned proudly and her father felt himself smiling too as he watched her from a far.

Ino handed one of the flower wreath to Chouji and the latter looked at it interestingly. "Can I eat it?" he asked.

The small Yamanaka frowned, "No you can't!" she said and pulled the garland away. But Chouji, having an interest in it, pulled the garland back towards him, and being slightly bigger than the other two, he had used up a bit too much of his energy, that it sent Ino moving forward towards him as he pulled.

Ino felt herself being pulled and before she could stop, she tripped on Chouji's chubby legs and fell on top of little Shikamaru, who was lying down, sleeping, innocently. Their heads bumped hard against each other and the young Nara's eyelids fluttered open, and he was surprised to see his new friend up close.

Their faces were so close, their foreheads were touching, the tip of their noses were touching, and their….lips were touching as well.

"Well, what about that?" Inoichi raised an eyebrow, smiling amusingly to himself when he witnessed the accident. Chouji turned to face his new friends, mouth gaping, while Ino propped her elbow and sat up, frowning.

She touched the bruise on her forehead from the collision and started crying. Her father came running towards her and picked her up just as Chouji helped Shikamaru up on his feet.

"You okay?" he asked, worried about the small bruise on the young Nara's forehead as well.

Shikamaru nodded, took a glance at the crying Ino and her doting father and frowned, "So troublesome."

_13 years ago…_

"Shikamaru!!"

The small boy sighed. The mom-zilla was calling him. "Hai," he answered. And before he could blink—and even try to find a place to hide himself—his mother had appeared in front of him.

"Get dress quickly, your dad's friends are coming for dinner," his mother told him. Shikamaru frowned once she left. This was going to be annoying, he decided.

By the time the visitors arrived, the young Nara stood by the door, frowning at his uncomfortable clothes. He just wants to go to sleep…

"Chouza!" his father shouted when one of his friends stepped in. Shikamaru looked up and his face lightened up when he saw his friend.

"Hey Chouji!"

The young Akimichi looked up, and he smiled when he saw Shikamaru. Behind him Ino appeared and she grinned happily at the two boys, a grin that Shikamaru thought was so troublesomely shiny, it could beat the sun.

"Hey Shikamaru!" Ino greeted him and Shikamaru replied with a nod. "Hey listen to me!" she said excitedly, pulling both Shikamaru's and Chouji's arms to near her. "While on the way, I told Chouji that I was getting my ears pierced, and he wants to do it too," Ino explained and Chouji nodded his head.

"And?" Shikamaru asked.

"Come and join us too!" Ino said happily. "It'll be really fun! Right Chouji?"

The young Akimich nodded. "It'll look cool. We'll be the first kids in the class to have them."

Shikamaru didn't say anything in reply and Ino frowned, "Oh, please, please, please, please, Shikamaru??" she pleaded. "It'll be our Ino-Shika-Chou thing," she said and Chouji nodded.

"Please, please, please, please, pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee??" Ino went on.

Shikamaru frowned. This was troublesome, and he knew she wouldn't stop unless he agrees to it. "Fine," he said, as long as she shuts up.

Ino grinned happily again at him. The smile struck him. Hard.

_12 years ago…_

"Thought I'd find you here," Ino said, bending her head down to see his face.

Shikamaru looked up and saw her smile and found himself frowning in return. "What do you want?" he said, sitting up. So much for private cloud-watching session.

"Nothing," she said, sitting beside him on the grassy field, looking up at the sky, smiling quietly.

Shikamaru frowned deeper, he knew something was up. He sighed, he doesn't want to ask her why but seeing her quiet like this, it felt wrong. "What's wrong?" he asked her as he lied back on the ground.

Ino looked at him and smiled. "Nothing," she repeated. It was only then he saw that her eyes were red and puffy. She had cried.

"You cried," he stated, matter-of-factly.

Ino smiled embarrassedly. "Yeah, I did…" she said softly, playing with the grass blades. She took a deep breath and sighed.

Then she told him.

About a girl in her class, Sakura, who she had befriended when they first entered the Academy and became her best friend. Shikamaru had know of that already as he had seen them together before. Ino continued telling him how Sakura had admitted that she liked Sasuke, the Uchiha offspring while Ino liked him too—Shikamaru had known of this fact a long time ago too—but she didn't say anything about it Sakura.

And then, Ino told him in between soft sobs, how Sakura had wanted to break their friendship just so they can be love rivals to get Sasuke.

"I'd stop liking Sasuke, if it means to get back our friendship," she told him and he listened half interested, half sleepy. He didn't reply her. He knew how much Ino liked that guy, and for her to drop it off, it'd hurt her pride too.

"Shikamaru," she looked at him, tears welling up. "Promise me we'll still be best friends, no matter what." She said at the verge of breaking down.

Shikamaru sat up and wiped her tears using the end of his sleeve, absent mindedly. "A'ah," he nodded and watched the great smile appeared on her face again.

_10 years ago…_

It was his 10th birthday and he had strongly fought against his mother about the birthday party she wanted to throw for him.

And for the first time, he won.

So, here he was, at his favorite hill, looking up at the great blue sky with interest when—

"Shikamaru!!"

He sighed. So much for being alone. He sat up and turned around and saw two childhood friends of his walking towards him.

"Happy birthday!!" Chouji said, extending a wrapped box towards him.

"Thanks," Shikamaru smiled and took the box. Ino followed right behind Chouji and smiled at Shikamaru, looking cheery.

"Move over, I got cake!" she said, showing the two boys the white cake box in her hands. "Let's eat together!"

"Yay!" Chouji said happily and sat on the ground in front of Shikamaru. Ino sat beside him and began to open the box, and shoving Chouji's hands aside. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and watched his friends, having no other way to escape this little meeting.

Ino pulled out the mini cake and Shikamaru stared, looking at it. It was small, but big enough for the three of them, and had white frosting covering it. The words "Happy Birthday Shikamaru!" was written in green icing in the middle of the cake, surrounded with three small icing animals of a fawn, a butterfly and a boar.

"That's us, see?" Ino explained and Chouji nodded.

"Can we eat it now?" the young Akimichi asked, impatiently.

"No, we have to sing first!" Ino told him, "Hey don't touch!" she slapped Chouji's hand away.

"Ow, you're mean," Chouji sulked.

Shikamaru, who had been staring at the cake since Ino took it out, finally look up at the girl, "Ino," he called out.

"Hm?"

"You made this?" he asked, pointing to the cake.

Ino nodded. "I learnt from Okaasan," then she smiled at him—that same great big smile that he had grown accustomed off. "Chouji, let's sing!"

And as they began to sing, Ino pointing out some of the words to Chouji, Shikamaru smiled.

He has got to buy a birthday present for her tomorrow.

_7 years ago…_

She was crying again. She didn't come to see him whenever she was upset like before, in fact she played it tough this time, but he could see through her mask.

He knew this for a fact because her smile looked broken—and that she was throwing tantrums everywhere, even to their new Genin teacher—on the first day the became part of Team 10.

He doesn't really want to ask, it was troublesome, especially with the death aura surrounding her, but he was curious. He knew it was something related to Sakura and a certain Uchiha, and with the two of them being in the same team, and not Ino herself.

So somehow, he found himself dragging his butt to her house. Shikamaru frowned. Now what?

He looked up and saw that her windows were opened. Knowing that it was okay, he jumped up to her windows and looked inside.

She was sitting on the bed, he was facing her back. She was staring at something, he realized.

"Oi," he called out in his usual bored tone. Ino's body tensed and he heard a soft sniff before she turned around to face him, glaring daggers.

"What do you want?" she asked, defensively.

Shikamaru shrugged and jumped in to her room and sat on her study chair, leaning his chest to the board of the chair. "What's up?" he asked, studying the girl in front of him.

Her eyes were red, hair slightly tousled up, her nose and cheeks were pink and her aqua eyes looked soft and gentle.

Shikamaru gulped, wow.

It was only then he noticed the red ribbon in Ino's hand—the one she had gave to Sakura before—and he knew what was wrong.

"Ino," he started, not actually knowing what to say next.

"Shikamaru…" she began to break down and small drop of tears fell down her cheeks.

To her, it was safe to drop the mask now.

_6 years and 5 months ago…_

"Shikamaruuuu…" he heard a familiar voice calling his name in a sing song voice. Before he could blink, his eyes met a pair of aqua eyes.

"Hey," Ino greeted him.

Shikamaru sighed and pushed himself up to sit on the ground. "What do you want?" he turned his head around to face her standing behind him.

Ino grabbed his shoulders and leaned forward, "Your match is coming soon…" she whispered in to his ears, seductively, and he gulped. He didn't know she could do that.

"So?" he asked, trying to sound like himself.

"So…" she said softly. "GO TRAIN!!" she shouted.

"Argh!" Shikamaru quickly covered his burning ears and narrowed his eyes at her. "What was that for?"

Ino laughed. It seem like a song to him. She stood up. "Come on, practice!" her eyebrows furrowed seriously.

"No, I don't care about the match," he said looking back at the clouds, longingly.

"Shikamaru!" Ino shouted, her hands akimbo.

"You're sounding like my mother" he complained.

"If it gets you to move, then I will sound like her," her voice was low, threatening him.

Shikamaru felt like laughing. Her attempt to be his mother was almost as good as the real person. He stared at her. "Try me," he said. He had meant it to be a joke, but when Ino blinked in surprised then grinned, her eyes gleaming mischievously, Shikamaru knew it was troublesome to have spoken that.

"Fine!" she walked closer towards him, pulled his ears and dragged him. "Shikamaru, training now!" she shouted.

Shikamaru winced. "Let go," he said and tried to push her hand off but he couldn't. Now he regretted for telling her to act like his mom. "Ino!" he winced again. Ino smirked in return and kept on pulling him.

After a while, Shikamaru stopped—it was too troublesome to waste his energy—and let Ino led him to train. After all, he was used to this.

_6 years and 3 months ago…_

Shikamaru stopped walking when he heard loud, hurried footsteps. The sound it was making was familiar to his ears. They were getting closer. He turned his head and his eyes widened. "Ino!"

The blonde girl stopped running and turned around. Her turquoise eyes met his dark ones. "Shikamaru!"

He longed to hear her calling his name.

She walked towards him, "Oh god, I've finally found you," she said, letting out a sigh of relief. Her hand reached his elbow and held on it protectively.

He blinked, ignoring the way his heart skipped a beat. "Why?"

"Idiot!" she suddenly cursed at him, eyebrows furrowed. "You went on a mission without even telling me, of course I had to see you when you get back!"

"It was only two days," he reminded her.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. But you could have told me! Tenten, Hinata and I only came minutes after you left. Do you know how frustrating was that?!" She crossed her arms now, annoyed.

"So…you're coming here to let out your frustration on me?"

Ino shook her head, "No idiot! It's Chouji!"

Shikamaru's body tensed. "What happened to him?"

"He woke up!" Ino said excitedly. "Hokage-sama said he'd still be weak, but it'd help if we're there. We can stimulate his energy to heal faster."

"Oh," Shikamaru said in relief. "Let's go see him then." He said and began walking towards Chouji's room, Ino following.

"So, only one broken finger huh?" she eyed his hand.

Shikamaru raised his hand up so she can examine it and nodded his head. Ino looked at him, "Sorry the mission wasn't accomplished. But everyone's still alive and that's important."

"Sorry we couldn't bring him back," he said quietly.

Ino looked at him surprised and then she shook her head and smiled. "It's fine." She told him. "As long as you and Chouji are both here, that's my biggest concern."

Shikamaru stared at her for a full second and felt his heart skipped a beat, again.

_6 years ago…_

She was dating another man now. There were so many of her suitors that even he lost track of their names. He watched her and her new date walking together, talking intimately.

He wasn't spying. He was just there.

If he was correct, that man she was with now is the fourth one in three months. She kept changing them like a day old cloth. She rarely speak about her boyfriends with him and the team, it was rather surprising to suddenly see her and all the guys clashed weeks later after they dated.

He shook his head, he was being an idiot. No matter how he tried, looked, helped and hoped, she'd never like him back. It was a one sided love, after all.

Shikamaru turned on his heels. No, he doesn't need to watch the two of them anymore. He watched enough.

Who was he kidding? Ino doesn't like him.

X

"Ino-san, is something wrong?" her date asked. Ino kept quiet and then shook her head.

"No, nothing."

Her date nodded, and slowly he placed his arm around her waist. Ino tensed, she didn't feel comfortable. What if Shikamaru was here and watching?

...

But, she'd punch the lights out of him if he did!

"Don't," Ino said, pushing his hand off.

The date sighed. "Ino-san, I don't think this is working,"

Ino's eyes narrowed. That was the same thing all the other guys had said. "What?"

"It's like your body is here, but your heart is not." The guy explained. "It's kinda hard knowing that you're still thinking of someone ese."

I do not!, Ino screamed inside. "So, we're breaking up?"

"Yeah, is that cool with you?"

Ino faked a smile. "It's cool." She was a professional in this job now, faking a smile. After all, she had been through the same thing again and again.

_5 years ago…_

"Shikamaru, where have you been?" Chouji asked him as they both walked back from the former's office.

Shikamaru blinked. Why? Was he needed somewhere? "What's up?"

"It's Ino's and my chuunin's celebration today," Chouji told him. "Where were you?"

Shikamaru's eyes widened. He had totally forgotten! He was too busy with his work he didn't even notice. "Chouji, I'm sorry man," Shikamaru apologized.

Chouji raised his hand to stop Shikamaru. "It's okay. I'm not the type who likesto be celebrated," then he eyed the Nara boy. "Ino is, though."

"She's upset?"

"Big time."

Shikamaru sighed and scratched his head. "So troublesome…"

"You'd better see her and apologize," Chouji said.

Shikamaru imagined seeing Ino's dragon-like self eating him. "Er," he started. Chouji smirked at him, giving him a good luck look. Shikamaru sighed. "I'm tired from my work, especially with Temari breathing down my neck, and now this, Ino is just troublesome." He muttered to himself.

"Sorry for being troublesome," a cold voice replied, the hair on Shikamaru's neck stood up. He gulped. "I-Ino!"

She ignored him. "Chouji, there'll be a dinner party at my house tonight, you and your family are invited, please tell your parents." Her voice was somehow empty and cold. Then she turned around to see Shikamaru and he noticed that her eyes were as cold as her voice.

"You and your family are invited too," She said and left hurriedly.

Shikamaru stood there dumbfounded. Chouji nudged him and told him to go apologize.

He was going to, but somehow he couldn't move…

That night, he was planning to apologize—even bringing her flowers—but his plan died when she was so friendly when she greeted him., like as if nothing had happened.

Everything was fine and cool. But he wondered, perhaps it was too cool, it turned cold.

_4 years ago…_

"Here you go!" Ino said as she handed him the bouquet of flowers. "I'm sure she'll love it."

"A'ah," Shikamaru replied absent mindedly as he took the flowers, his eyes were studying the girl, intently. She looked happy, talking about him and his date with Temari. She looked _too_ happy.

Why was it bothering him so much?

"Now remember Shika, don't be late, compliment her and act more like a gentleman!" she told him.

"Hm…" he wasn't paying attention, he was staring at the flowers. He had told her to arrange the flowers the way she thought was suitable and Ino had outdid herself. The flowers looked beautiful.

Daisies…lavender…these are Ino's favorites, he thought.

"Shika! Shikamaru! Are you listening?" Ino called him. "Listen carefully!" she scolded him. "I won't be there to help you if you mess this up!"

Shikamaru looked up suddenly, causing Ino to blink in surprised. "What?" she asked.

He opened his mouth. Why do you look so fine with me dating Temari? He wanted to ask that, but the only word that came out from his mouth was, "Nothing."

Ino raised an eyebrow at him. Then she clapped her hands. "Okay, you're gonna be late, have fun _Shika__-kun_!!" she said in a sing song voice, while pushing him out of the store.

"Tell her the flowers were from the Yamanaka shop okay? So you guys know to book our flowers for your wedding!" Ino laughed. Shikmaru kept quiet.

"Okay, have fun today. Don't be back so late!" She joked in a fatherly tone.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Ino, you—"

"Oh my god Shikamaru! Move, move! Don't make Temari-san wait!" She pushed him to start walking and he obeyed.

Ino watched his retreating back and rubbed the part in her chest that ached. "I'm happy for you Shika," she said quietly before turning back to her shop.

Shikamaru turned around, watching Ino walking back into her shop. He gripped the bouquet. She's not into you, he thought before turning his head around again.

_3 years ago…_

"Happy birthday Shikamaru!!" They all screamed.

His body tensed and he frozed. His hands that were holding her waist dropped to his side. What the-?

He heard Temari laughed beside him and he stared at the woman. What was so funny?

"You know, even for a genius, you're quite stupid," she teased. "Happy birthday"

Before he could reply, confetti were thrown at him and happy shoutings were heard. He was speechless. Then he saw her.

Her aqua eyes bore deep into his. She put on a smile--it wasn't real he could tell--and he saw the way she'd advert her eyes quickly to the woman standing beside him.

From what he found out, minutes later, she had organized a surprise birthday party for him and somehow—through Chouji—she had gotten Temari to part in the surprise too.

He excused himself from Kiba and Naruto and looked around. His girlfriend was talking to his father, but she wasn't the one he was looking for. Then he spotted someone.

"Chouji!" he called out. "Have you seen Ino?"

The Akimichi blinked, a potato chip in his hand. Then he ate the chip, clapped and pointed to the veranda.

Shikamaru nodded and headed there. He needed some time off from the party. The loud noises and chattering, they were annoying…but pleasant.

"Hey," he started when he faced her back.

She turned. "Hi,"

"Thanks, for the party," he said. She was his good friend, one of his first friends, yet now there was a wall between them.

Ino nodded. "No problem. You'd better get something good for me tomorrow though," she joked.

Shikamaru nodded. He still doesn't know what to give her.

"You didn't have to, you know…arrange this party," he told her. Ino waved him off.

"Nonsense, you deserve it!" Then her eyes flickered. "Oh, Temari-san is looking for you." She told him, pointing to the Sand woman who smiled at the two of them. "Happy birthday Shika," she gave him a quick hug, it was over before he could even hug her back.

"Smile, idiot." Ino rolled her eyes at him, "You should look more happy," she told him, a smile on her face that he knew was fake.

Shikamaru faked a smile too, but Ino didn't seem to notice it.

_2 years ago…_

"So what happened?" she asked.

Shikmaru shrugged. "It was over, nothing more."

Ino raised her knees and hugged them. She turned to face him. "Did you guys fight?" she asked, looking straight into his eyes.

He shook his head. "It was too cool, then she broke it."

"I'm sorry Shika," she said.

He nodded his head. Somehow he didn't really feel her sympathy. He looked at her. "I'm fine Ino,"

"Huh?"

"You can let go of my hand," he told her, pointing to their connected hand, which she had absent mindedly held on while he spoke. "I'm not like you girls who would start crying when my relationship is over," he said and she flushed and quickly moved her hand.

He regretted telling her that. Now he felt like he's missing something. But he pretended like nothing happened. "And I don't need your I-hope-you're-okay-I'm-here-be-strong hug," he joked.

Ino frowned and slapped his shoulder. "Very funny. I let you know I don't cry when my relationship is over."

"You mean relationship_s_" he said, emphasizing on the plural.

Ino rolled her eyes. "So you're okay now?"

"Fine, wonderful, marvelous." He stated blankly, but somehow deep down he knew it was true.

Ino turned around when she heard someone calling her. "I'll talk to you soon Shika, I'm going out with Imura,"

Shikamaru blinked. "I thought you were with Akira." He said, recalling Ino's latest boyfriend.

Ino rolled her eyes as she stood up, "we broke up a week ago,"

"You look fine about breaking up with someone you thought was The One," Shikamaru stated.

Ino laughed. "I don't cry when the relationship is over, I told you that." She reminded him. "Besides he wasn't The One. I'm still looking for him."

"Any chance of him in Imura?" Shikamaru asked, suddenly feeling uneasy knowing Ino was going out with another guy.

Ino shrugged. "Don't know. Doubt it's him," she looked straight into his eyes and smiled. The great big smile he hadn't seen in a long, long time.

_A year ago…_

Shikamaru smirked when he saw her. "Didn't know you'd watch the stars," he started as he sat beside her on the roof of her house.

She turned around and smiled softly at him. It intrigued him how beautiful she was even in her pajamas and her long hair down, which was shining in the night, illuminated by the night lights.

"It's a free country," she told him. "I can watch the stars too."

He nodded, "True, but didn't know you were the type to gaze at the sky."

"I like watching the sky." She told him honestly, "Except I know my limits," she said poking his chest and teased. "Unlike you, I don't waste my day watching the clouds when I could be doing something. I only do it at night when I'm free."

"Okay, okay," he surrendered. He looked at the stars. "I heard you broke up with Sagara today."

Ino nodded quietly. "Yeah. My longest relationship is now off." She didn't sound really upset about it so he pressed on.

"It was only three months." He told her.

She slapped him playfully on the shoulder. "It was the longest than with the others."

"You mean the whole village's eligible men?"

She blinked. "I haven't dated that many."

"Yes you have," Shikamaru said. "What's up? Still can't find The One?"

Ino shook her head. "No."

"You're still 19. Still many years to find him."

"Yeah I know," Ino smiled. "That's why I'm going out with a Rain Ninja tomorrow."

Shikamaru panicked. "What?"

She laughed in return. The sweet song entered his ears. "Kidding," she told him. Then she pulled her knees up and hugged them. "I'll wait for him, I'm done chasing." She said and looked at the stars.

After a few minutes of silence, Ino turned to face him. "How about you?"

"Hm?"

"Girls. You haven't dated any single girl after your break up with Temari-san. And that was a year ago."

The answer was simple to him. "I don't want to."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Then you won't find your One."

"She'll find me," he stated simply.

"No, no," Ino shook her head. "Men have to search, women wait."

"It's too troublesome."

Ino had to laugh to that. It was so like Shikamaru to give her that answer. "Hey Shika, why are you here?" she asked him.

"To see the stars," he replied.

She shook her head. "You can watch them on your own roof," she raised an eyebrow at him.

He sighed. "Fine. I wanted to see you, listen to your break up story, hold your hands and give you a be-strong-I'm-here-don't-cry hug that all you women do."

"I don't need that!" She shouted. "I'm fine." She huffed and crossed her arms.

Shikamaru raised his hands in defeat. "Okay, okay."

"Although…"She said quietly, looking at the roof tiles, "I wouldn't mind the hug," she told him, shyly.

Shikamaru had to smile to that. "C'mere," he spread his arms brotherly like and Ino leaned in towards him and he wrapped his arms around her. "Be strong Ino, I'm here." He said, mimicking a girl's voice.

She laughed and slapped his chest playfully. It was then it clicked her. Like a missing jigsaw puzzle, she found it when they hugged.

"Hey Shika…" she started.

"Hm?" Shikamaru asked, closing his eyes and enjoying the wonderful feeling he felt when he hugged her.

"I missed you," she said quietly, meaning every words of it.

Shikamaru kept quiet and stared at her head under his. They haven't gone far away from the other, but he felt it too. These past years they were spacing away from each other, that no matter how close they were standing, they were so far apart.

He pulled her away slowly and his eyes met hers. Those beautiful aqua orbs that he could get lost into.

"I missed you too." He confessed, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. Ino smiled at his touch and leaned forward.

Shikamaru did the same.

Finally closing the space and destroying the walls between them.

_Now…_

"You sure you want to do this Shikamaru?" Chouji asked him, standing next to the fidgety man, for once not eating chips in fear of getting his suit dirty.

"Dunno," was all the Shadow Master could reply. He was fighting with himself whether he should do it or run away.

"She won't be happy if she knew about the party last night," Chouji warned him.

Shikamaru pulled at his collar uncomfortably. "Um…"

Chouji had to laugh to that. Shikamaru turned and gave him a Look. "You can't run and you know it, you're whipped." Chouji grinned. "Plus Ino will have my head if she knows I made her groom run."

"Chouji, you think this is right? Us getting married? We were only together for a year…" Shikamaru asked his best man, his words were mumbled as he was nervous.

"You had known each other for life, you're practically married to her." The Akimichi replied. "Like Hinata and Naruto, Neji to Tenten, and surprisingly Kiba and his cat girlfriend." Chouji smiled.

"Besides," he continued. "Would you rather see her in someone else's arms?"

Shikamaru thought about it. The past years he has seen her going out with all the eligible bachelors around the village. It made him felt really uncomfortable, remembering that, his heart ached when he tried to picture her with someone else.

The 'Here Comes The Bride' music was heard and his body tensed. Chouji had to remind him to turn around to see the bride and once he did, all his objections and insecurities flew from his head.

"Wow' was all he managed to say when he saw how beautiful Ino looked in her wedding gown. And she's mine now…, he thought.

She was glowing with so much happiness and she gave him her great smile that had made him fall for her all of these years.

Forget that they were only together for a short while, forget that he was dating someone else before or that she was dating the whole town, it didn't matter to them and to everyone around them.

Because they knew from the beginning that Shikamaru and Ino were meant for each other. They completed each other.

He was hers and she was his and they knew it.

_Seven years__ later…._

"Hurry up, you're gonna be late!" Ino shouted.

"Hai, hai, you don't have to shout." Came Shikamaru's lazy reply.

"'Hai' once is enough!" she told him, a bit pissed off. Shikamaru blinked. Ino was acting like his mother. Oh, he was so whipped.

Then he heard her laugh and he turned to face her. "Oh honey, you haven't put on your pants!" she pointed.

"Oh," he said as he stared at his legs. He was only wearing his shorts. No wonder it felt breezy.

Ino shook her head and pinched his cheek as she passed by him. "Ow," he said rubbing his sore cheek. "What was that for?"

"Your punishment." She said as she walked inside their room and grabbed his pants that she had laid down on the end of the bed. "Here."

Shikamaru took the pants and wore it.

"Now Shikamaru, it's my turn for a mission so take care of the house," she started telling him. "The key to the flower shop is in the drawer, hand it to my cousin. Your duty to take care of the barn is next week and the kids bed time is at 8 and don't give them any sugar during then, they'd go crazy and—"

Ino stopped when a pair of arms hugged her from behind. "I know Ino, I'm their father."

"Good," she nodded her head. "I thought I've been running this house by myself." She teased.

Shikamaru ignored her teasing. "Be careful," he told her , pulling her towards him and buried his head into her hair. He took in her scent, registering it in his mind for the upcoming week while she would be away.

"Don't worry," she touched his hands. Ino turned around. "I'll miss you," she leaned in. Shikamaru smiled and leaned in to kiss her when—

"Ew!" two small voices entered the room. A small boy and his twin sister were staring at the two adults. They had identical black hair, tanned skin and two pairs of gorgeous aqua eyes.

Shikamaru and Ino turned their heads and the woman smiled. "Hi, guys," she said and her eyes widened when she remembered something.

"Shikari, Inori! You're going to be late for class!" she said, releasing herself from her husband and followed the twin as they ran through the hall.

"Bye okaasan, otousan!" the two six years old kids said in unison when Shikamaru reached the door where Ino was standing, watching their kids walking towards the Academy.

Both of them had a smile on their faces, Shikamaru snaking an arm around his wife from behind and Ino leaned against his chest.

When their kids were gone from their visions, Ino closed the door and turned to face her husband, a sly look on her face.

"Now where were we?" she asked and Shikamaru returned the look to her.

* * *

haha, yes there you go. What do you think? If you had read carefully, then you would have seen I was a little bias by mentioning a short NaruHina, NejiTen and of course, my own KibaxOC from my Cat and Dog story.

Anyway, I hope you had enjoyed it and it would make me really happy if you tell me what you think of this. So please review. Thank you.

Happy Sunday, all of you! Or monday, if you're in the East like me..hehe.


End file.
